Ser Rhiannon Thorpe
Rhiannon grew up in Waking Sea, but rather than applying herself to the study of archery, she spent her days wandering in the woods. Despite becoming a skilled archer, her progress towards master archery was too slow to expect to rise in the ranks. Her true talents lay in the hunting, tracking, and stealth techniques she developed. Her parents viewed these alternate skills as a waste of time and the result of an undisciplined mind. The eldest of three daughters, she became the disappointment of the family. The middle daughter, Stevie, assumed the family business of fletching and woodcraft. The youngest daughter, Christy, became a master archer and was promoted to the rank of knight. Although Rhiannon believes it was a punishment, the Bann sent her squire to Highever so that she might have a chance to become more there than she would in Waking Sea. It was in Highever that she eventually flourished under the guidance of the knights and Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. She grew to love her new home and treated her fellows as a large family. As the youngest knight, she had not been picked to go to Ostagar with the rest of the Cousland forces. Instead, she escorted Bebe Winslow and other servants into town so that additional supplies could be procured in anticipation of the arrival of Howe’s forces. As they returned to the castle, the attack had already taken place. The Winslow family immediately brought Rhiannon into their home, where she posed as Bebe’s sister. Being familiar with her real family’s trade, she obtained a job as a fletcher working with Arduck at nights. Immediately following the attack, Howe’s men forced townswomen to serve in the castle, beginning with cleaning out the corpses. Rhiannon stepped in when they tried to take Bebe, volunteering to go in her place. It served two purposes, she was able to reenter the castle and take a headcount and it saved her new foster sister from the horrors within. As the other former Highever knights returned, she funneled information about guard rotations and staffing of the castle to them. She would show up to their meetings with bruises, obviously having come from their new overlords. She would never say how extensive the injuries were or what had been done to her. All knew she could not fight back or risk her knowledge of combat being exposed. Her poor treatment came to an abrupt end when she caught the eye of a young Howe lieutenant named Kentin. At first, she considered him a means to obtain access to restricted castle areas. Rhia and Kentin developed serious feelings for one another and she confessed her continued loyalty to the Couslands when he pressed, although never admitting her former rank. He was angry with her and felt betrayed since the Couslands were dead and the Howes her new lords. He transferred to Denerim to escape their confused feelings towards one another, and is believed to have died there. Despite her deep feelings of brotherhood to her fellow knights, she refused to speak of this relationship to them, reiterating that he served a means to an end. Along with the other surviving knights, she fought to retake Castle Cousland. Now that Fergus has reclaimed the territory she has been reinstated as knight. Her duties would be to look after the Highever squires, if any had survived. Character Profile Rhiannon's character profile is located here. Plots and Threads Harvestmere *'10-22': Angling, with Andy Banvard *'10-25': Special Delivery for the Elves, with Leo Kilbourne and Analesa - Ser Ivar as NPC** **Elementary, My Dear Girl, with Demelza and Ariana Mac Breen. She meets both for the first time as they offer their assistance and explain what they saw during the riots. *'10-26': The Malleability of Leather, with Demelza *'10-27': Proper Leverage, with Linette *'10-28': Minority Report, with Ser Loras *'10-29': A Breath of Fresh Air, brief appearance - with Andy Banvard and Olivia **Whiskey in the Jar, brief appearance - with Andy Banvard and meeting Aerion the Hunter. Rhiannon makes Aerion uncomfortable but does not understand why, making her excuses as soon as she gave up her attempts to make a friend. *'10-30': So... you're a woman, right?, with Andy Banvard **Faking Fakers that Fake, with Linette, Jeremy, Diago, Leliana and Zevran, turns into: **Walk This Way, with Zevran. Rhia and Zev flirt and talk on the way to the castle.** Firstfall *'11-1': Highever Holiday, with Teagan and Leliana. In celebration of the holiday, Rhia spends time with first Bann Teagan and later Leliana. **What You Need, with Bann Teagan. Rhia tries to show Teagan the source of her boundless happiness and searches, with limited success, for what brings him joy. **Steal Away the Night, brief appearance - with Olivia and Andy Banvard. Rhiannon sees the couple at the festival and stops by to say hello and exchange presents.** *'11-2': The Justice League, with Andy Banvard and Ser Ivar. Andy fetches assistance to help Kali and crew. Part of the Bastard Hunting plot.** **Escapism, with Zevran. Desperate to escape her nightmares, Rhiannon turns to Zevran for physical comfort and finds him unexpectedly passionate.** *'11-3': Back to the Routine, with Fergus Cousland. The knight and her lord spar and renew their bond. *'11-5': Avoid This, with Andy Banvard. Tired of Any avoiding her, Rhiannon shows up at Andy's bedside to talk with predictably disappointing results.** **Adjusted Conversion Rate, with Linette. Rhia and Lin are scheduled for patrol, and the knight seizes the opportunity to visit friends while catching up with the scout. Becomes:** **When Bears Attack!, with Oriphiel and Linette. Rhia and Lin stumble across Traian's plots in motion and rescue Oriphiel from drowning.** *'11-6':Shiny Happy People, with Leliana. Leli and Rhia talk and train to decompress from the previous day.** *'11-9':An Uneasy Stillness, with Ser Ivar, Andy Banvard and Linette. First round of combat in the Monsters in the Wastes plot.** Threads with ** have not been moved to the archive yet. Category:Characters Category:Highever Category:Inactive Characters